For the precise dispensing or transfer of fluids there have been developed a wide variety of devices and exemplary patented devices of this type are identified in my above-noted copending patent application which discloses a further advancement in this field. For many applications the precision with which liquids can be dispensed is of utmost importance and the reproducibility of these precise dispensations is also of major importance. The scale post of U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,901 is highly advantageous in this respect, and the gauge rod of my above-identified patent application provides an additional degree of precision and reproducibility. It has been discovered however, that the provision of an upstanding indexed post or rod upon a bottle cap or the like results in a structure of limited stability. Such a measuring element is susceptible to some tilting so as to be slightly misaligned with the axis of a pump plunger. Inasmuch as the stroke of the pump plunger is fixed by the upwardly extending measuring means, any misalignment may produce a mismeasurement so as to decrease the reproducibility of successive dispensing operations. For many applications precise reproducibility is of prime importance and thus only very slight variations in the metered volume of liquid dispensed by successive operations may be unacceptable or at least highly undesirable.